


Blind Loyality

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [1]
Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Worship, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Why Callisto was turned into a bear by Artemis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For the Three Sentences Ficathon; prompt was "Any mythology, any, the favor of the gods can be a dangerous thing."](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5244379#t5323483)
> 
>  
> 
> Also for [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** 's Shakespeare prompt table, prompt "Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold" (from As You Like It).

Callisto took a vow of chastity with Artemis because she fell in love with the goddess and would travel anywhere with her and do whatever Artemis asked her to do. She was in love with Artemis to the point where she couldn't tell the real Artemis from Zeus disguised as Artemis, a Zeus that was somehow able to impregnate Callisto in Artemis' form. Artemis turned Callisto into a bear not because she was jealous or because Callisto had mistakenly broke her vow of "chastity" with Zeus, but because Artemis pitied Callisto for her blind devotion to her and the hunt.


End file.
